The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argymip.’
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new cultivar ‘Argymip’ has a very compact plant habit and pink flowers with a contrasting dark center.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 2003 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number ‘G0132-1,’ not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with pollen of unknown Argyranthemum frutescens plants as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘Argymip’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in August 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands since August 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.